


We're Not Exactly Friends, But Not Quite Enemies Anymore

by bigplansforthatfish



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, not blainofsky or santana friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigplansforthatfish/pseuds/bigplansforthatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtbastian Fix-It fic for the horrible scene between Kurt and Santana in 6x03. Because somebody needed to tell Kurt that what happened was in no way okay and who better to do that than Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Exactly Friends, But Not Quite Enemies Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s): this fic is not blainofsky, karofsky, or santana friendly. or rather, sebastian isn't. he also thinks all of kurt's friends are dicks, if that needs warning.

Somehow, after everything Kurt finds himself at The Lima Bean. He’s sitting somewhat dazed in a booth in the corner, sipping on a coffee that has long since turned cold when he’s jolted from the thoughts swirling around in his head by the sound of the chair opposite him scraping loudly on the floor. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts of “sexless, self-centered, batton twirler" that seem lodged there and is more than a little surprised to see an older, more fashionable Sebastian Smythe sitting across from him with a slight frown drawing his eyebrows together.

"Sebastian, what in—what are you doing here?" Kurt manages to stutter out after too long and judging by the frown still marring his enemy (are they even still enemies anymore, Kurt wonders) face it comes out weaker than he intended.

Sebastian studies him for a moment, as though cataloguing him for future study, before taking a sip of the coffee in his hand. “Just on a little break from NYU and I thought I’d visit my parents. What about you, Hummel? Back to relieve your glory days at Homecoming like the rest of these Lima losers?”

Kurt just stares. Not sure how to fit the new information about Sebastian and NYU into his head when everything else is still so present. Not sure why he’s even sitting across from him in the first place making small talk when his heart hurts and his head is still clogged with unwanted taunts. Just when Kurt’s head clears enough to respond his phone vibrates on the table. Rachel. He sighs and silences it, rubbing a hand across his face and trying to figure out how to not burst into tears in front of the man before him.

"Okay, Kurt. This whole Silent Bob act is freaking me out. Where’s the bitchy queen with a quick wit I used to love to hate sparring with? Surely, New York hasn’t tamed you?"

Kurt startles and looks up at Sebastian. Sebastian with his new, stylish haircut and Armani jacket. Sebastian who looks almost nothing like the boy he’d been two years ago and acts even less like him and is asking Kurt if he’s changed? The idea makes a laugh burst out from him.

Sebastian looks confused and frustrated, which only makes Kurt laugh harder.

"Alright, this is getting a little too weird, even for me, so I think I’m just gonna go."

To Kurt’s surprise, and if his face is to go by, Sebastian’s as well he reaches out and catches his wrist before he can leave. 

"Stay." Kurt finds himself saying without really meaning to. He doesn’t know why he would ever want Sebastian to be the one sitting across from him as his life falls apart, but for some reasons his presence is almost calming.

"Uh, okay, but then you gotta talk, Hummel, because this whole you being silent and looking like someone ran over your cat thing is really not my idea of a good time."

Kurt sighs. “It’s just been a really shitty day. Well, a really shitty few months actually, but today was the cherry on top.”

Sebastian nods. “Did you get kicked out of your fancy musical theatre school?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No. That’s actually the only thing not currently wrong with my life. And how did you know about that anyway?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I’m friends with Blaine on Facebook.”

Blaine. Oh, yeah. Of course he would be. Kurt was still half convinced that he’d been the one who…yeah.

Kurt just nods and says quietly, “Yeah, of course.”

Sebastian sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t going how I planned. Actually, I didn’t really have a plan I just saw you sitting here and your phone going off like crazy and you looked a little lost and I guess I had a moment of insanity and just sat down.”

Kurt looks up at Sebastian at that. “Why?”'

Sebastian shrugs again and lets out a breath. “I just told you, Hummel, I don’t fucking know. It’s kind of crazy, but..well, I guess as strange as it sounds I’ve missed you, a little bit.”

Kurt chokes on air. “You’ve what? You hate me, Sebastian!”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I have never hated you. I hated that you had what I wanted and I hated that you never backed down and that you always had a clever response to what I had to say, but I never hated you.”

Kurt doesn’t know what to make of that. At all. Not right now. Not when his friends are betraying him and his enemies are being nice. It just doesn’t make sense.

"So," Sebastian continues after a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, "what’s wrong with you if it’s not your fancy school?"

Kurt takes a moment to think of what to say. It feels like a betrayal to the part of his heart that really is still hurting over Blaine, but he can’t tell Sebastian the real reason he’s so upset and this one will be believed. He thinks.

"Aren’t you friends with Blaine? I’m sure you can figure it out."

Sebastian nods and grimaces, but he doesn’t look like he pities Kurt, which is good, because Kurt’s really not sure he could take that right now. “The whole Karofsky thing then? I gotta admit even I cringed and gagged a little when I found out about that.”

Kurt forces back a smile. “You did not.”

Sebastian laughs a little. “I did. God, I really did. It makes no sense. I mean, no offense to Bear Cub but to go from you to him. Yeah, that screams of desperate rebound if I’ve ever seen one.”

Kurt looks up at Sebastian and feels some of Santana’s words come back to him to hit him full force. He blanches and laughs, but this one is hollow and broken, even to his own ears. “Even though I have a gay face and belong on a pride parade float?”

Sebastian has the decency to look ashamed. “Come on, Kurt, we aren’t in high school anymore. You have to know I didn’t mean any of that shit. I was just pissed because you had what I wanted and you wouldn't back down. But after going to New York you have to know how you look,” Sebastian fumbles a bit and gestures with his hands at Kurt, “You have to see how guys look at you.”

Kurt sighs and shrugs as he mutters, “I guess,” while looking down at his phone where it’s ringing once again before silencing it.

After a moment Sebastian puts his coffee down and leans forward, hands folded together and expression serious. “Okay, what’s really the mater, Kurt? You’ve ignored every call since I walked in here and there have been about twenty. I can’t believe that’s all about the Hobbit. Did something else happen? Something with your friends?”

Kurt shakes his head and looks up, feels the tears welling in his eyes and scowls, at Sebastian and himself as he grabs his bag and stands up. “What do you care, Smythe? We’re not friends.”

And with that Kurt storms out of the coffee shop, tears rolling down his face and a confused Sebastian in his wake. He hasn’t made it very far into the parking lot when a hand around his wrist stops him. 

"Kurt, wait! I don’t. Damn it, I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m not…I don’t know why I care, I really fucking don’t but I do. I care, so talk to me."

Kurt turns around to look up at him and finds nothing but sincerity in his eyes. 

Kurt sighs and mutters. “God, she was right I’m such a self-centered jerk.”

Sebastian laughs. “Come on, Kurt, you’re joking right? You are probably the least self-centered person I know.”

Kurt looks up at him and Sebastian shakes his head at him in a way that looks far too close to pity for Kurt’s liking.

"You really don’t know? You really believe that? Kurt you forgave Karofsky for bullying you for years and threatening to kill you. That’s not exactly Mr. I-Put-Myself-Before-Everyone-Else. Believe me, I’m self-centered. You, you’re annoyingly self-sacrificing."

Kurt doesn’t know what to say to that. He thinks he should tell Sebastian he’s not self-centered either it seems only polite, but he can’t really form words right now. He feels the tears drying on his face and he wants to reach up and wipe them, but he doesn’t want to bring any more attention to them. After a minute he coughs and finds words.

"Maybe I’ve changed."

Sebastian shakes his head. “Not that much. In my experience good people usually stay that way.”

Kurt smiles. Small and for a minute he allows himself to believe Sebastian. He allows himself to believe that Sebastian is right and Santana is wrong. He’s a good person and people want to hang out with him. 

"Thanks, Sebastian. I think…I think maybe you are a better person than I realized."

Sebastian eyes widen a fraction and he opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but instead he smiles. Then he takes a breath and surprises Kurt. “So, who is she?”

Kurt is confused and it must show because Sebastian continues. “You said maybe she was right. Who said that to you?”

Kurt sighs and Santana’s words come back to him bit by bit and suddenly he feels like crying again. But he doesn’t. Hummels are stronger than that. He can hold himself together a little bit longer. “Nobody, it doesn’t matter.”

Sebastian lets out a frustrated huff of breath. “Of course it matters, Kurt.”

Kurt sighs. “Just leave it. Please. You made me feel better. Let that be enough for today.”

Sebastian makes this face like he wants to argue, but then he doesn’t. He just nods. “Okay. For now, okay.”

Kurt smiles and turns to leave, feeling a little bit better in his skin and hears Sebastian yell, “See you soon, Hummel,” and he waves and keeps walking.  
………………………

Kurt’s lying in bed that night, listening to sad songs and ignoring phone calls from everyone when a soft knocking on his bedroom door interrupts his thoughts.

"I’ll be down in a minute, Dad!" he calls out, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t just crying his eyes out.

He hears the door creaking open and shut and he’s about to yell at his dad that he just wants to be alone for one more minute when he looks up and sees Sebastian Smythe standing in his old bedroom. He falters for a moment, words caught in his throat at the unexpected visit. He’s in pajamas, his hair is a mess, and his face is red and soaked with tears and he has never been more embarrassed to see that stupid meerkat face than right now.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Kurt yells. Voice weak and breaking.

Sebastian looks equal parts sad and mad and Kurt can’t even begin to understand what that means.

"Your dad let me in."

Kurt nods. “Okay, but that still doesn’t answer the question of why are you here?” 

Sebastian sighs and shuffles awkwardly where he’s standing. “I may have called mini-barbra to figure out what the fuck was going on with you today.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and fumes. “How did you get Rachel’s number in the first place?”

Sebastian looks like he’s about to answer when Kurt waves a hand at him and sighs. “You know what I don’t even want to know. What I would like to know, though, is what part of none of your business did you not understand?”

Sebastian shrugs, "Well technically you never said that."

Kurt rolls his eyes. “It was implied by the fact that we’ve never been friends before and you don’t care about me.”

Sebastian sighs and sits on an armchair in the corner of the room. “I think we’ve already established that’s not entirely true.”

Kurt forces himself to sit up in bed and not glare at the boy in front of him. 

"Okay, so what now? Now you know all the embarrassing, humiliating things Santana said to me today. Now what?"

Sebastian rubs a hand over his face and looks sheepish. “Oh god, Sebastian what did you do?” Kurt screams.

Sebastian winces. “I may or may not have gone to her house and cussed her out. Just a little.”

Kurt stills. Sebastian did what? Sebastian, who barely knows him anymore, who barely liked him when he did know him stood up to Santana…for him? When none of his friends did. He doesn’t quite know what to make of that. Then again he doesn’t know quite what to make of anything in his life these days, so really this is just par for the course.

"I…don’t know what to say."

Sebastian shrugs. “Look, I know we aren’t exactly friends and it’s sort of weird that I’m here and that I care and I fucking wish I could tell you why, but I honestly don’t know, but Kurt. Nobody deserves to be treated like shit by people they love.”

Kurt nods. “Well, thanks, I guess. For defending my honor or whatever.”

Sebastian smiles a little, but he looks slightly embarrassed, “Anyone would have done it. You know, defending your friends against uncalled for attacks. You don’t kick someone who is already down, especially not someone you care about.”

Kurt curls into himself a little. “No they wouldn’t. They didn’t.”

Sebastian looks at him like he’s not making sense. “Huh?”

"None of my friends said anything. They just…stood there."

Sebastian sighs and stands up from the chair to come sit on the edge of Kurt’s bed. “Well, no offense, then but you’ve got some real shitty friends.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Sebastian, they just didn’t—”

Sebastian cuts him off though. “They didn’t what? Know what to say? Know how to say shut the fuck up that’s my friend you’re attacking?”

Kurt sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe she had a point. I shouldn’t have interrupted her engagement.”

Sebastian looks at him like he’s crazy. “From what I gathered all she did was say as much bullshit as she could to hurt your feelings and make you feel like shit. That’s not standing up for her and Brittany’s love, that’s being a totally uncalled for bitch.”

Kurt shrugs. Some of what Santana said had been too close to home to ignore. Some of it he’d felt keenly all his life.

Sebastian sighs. “And this is exactly why you should have gone to New York and never fucking looked back, Hummel. Everything she said was to make you feel bad so she could feel better. She’s a classic bully and she always will be. You, however, don’t have to take her shit anymore. Nothing she said to you was true. Nothing. The truth is she’s a sad and bitter diva who is jealous that you have always and will always be ten times as talented as he could ever hope to be.”

Kurt shakes his head, but feels his chest un-tighten a bit with each word. “Some of what she said was true, Sebastian.”

Sebastian scoffs. “No, Kurt. Some of what she said was based on shit you’ve told yourself is true for so long you don’t realize it never was. She used your deepest insecurities against you. That’s all. It’s bullying 101.”

Kurt looks up at Sebastian, with his kind, skinny face and wonders how he had thought the worst of him for so long. He wonders why Sebastian showed people only the worst for even longer. If there are skeletons in his closet that he’s running from as well.

"I thought she was my friend."

Sebastian sighs and something enters his eyes, something sad and telling, like there is a story there. A story to rival Kurt’s own that probably would explain the complexities of the confusing boy in front of him. “That’s usually how it happens.”

Kurt nods, feeling exhausted and somehow okay all at once. This one conversation isn’t going to fix things. Kurt is still going to have to go to McKinley and see Santana tomorrow. He’s going to have to face his insecurities and his hurt and the dueling of his head and heart when it comes to Blaine. He’s going to have to confront Rachel and ask where she was when he needed her. But, somehow he thinks that he’ll be doing all of that now with Sebastian Smythe by his side. As weird as that is.

He’s still not sure why Sebastian cares or if he’s ready to call him a friend quite yet, but he’s something…new. Something different and interesting and Kurt thinks maybe that’s a good thing.


End file.
